The True Heir to Excalibur
by BrokenDoll13
Summary: Episodes 8 & 9 [SPOILER] General Hux is Luke Skywalker's son. Luke Junior is born without the force. He grows up dying of force-envy over his two cousins Ben Solo, and Rey. This provokes L.J. to betray his family. This whines up causing Han to hide, and then lose, 4-yr-old Rey somewhere out in the galaxy. Ren/Ben kills Han for that very reason. Snoke is Anakin's Skywalker's father.
1. Little Thief

**The True Heir to Excalibur** [SPOILER] for episodes 8  & 9

Chapter One, **Little Thief**

It's five a.m., right before dawn. A lens flare of red light lines the clouds, near the horizon. Fourteen-year-old Ben's at the Solo's family home. He's home on vacation from the academy. Padme's turning four tomorrow. Padme's Ben Solo's little sister. (She'll later be known as Rey.)

Ben's home for Padme's birthday and to see her off to school. At four-years-old Padme's youngling age and can finally start at the academy. The academy's called, "Luke Skywalker's Academy for Jedi Younglings."

Ben's, currently, sound asleep in bed. He rolls over snoring softly in his sleep. On the bedpost, near his head, hangs a harness with his lightsaber in it. Just last year Uncle Luke said he could finally have a real one. The deadly weapon's never far from the young Jedi, even in his sleep.

Down the hallway is little Padme. Padme's awake and out of bed. She happens to wake up quite early and sees her long-awaited opportunity. She tiptoes down the hallway to her brother's room. Her own room isn't far his. Both their bedroom doors are a bit open, allowing a small child to sneak through the doorways without screeching a door. From the hall Padme can see Ben's lightsaber. A fiendish grin spreads across her little face. Her eyes dance with excitement as she greedily eyes Ben's saber through the doorway. She rubs her little hands together anticipating her lightsaber playtime.

With baited breathe she listens carefully for Ben's soft snoring, just to be extra sure he's sound asleep. Ben's on his back now, facing up to the ceiling. While keeping one eye on Ben's face, Padme touches just one toe inside Ben's bedroom door.

The second the toe touches the floor, Padme sees Ben's eyes open up to stare impassively at the ceiling.

The second Padme sees this, she retracts her toe back inside the hallway, from whence it came.

Ben's snoring stops abruptly when his eyes open. His gaze remains fixed up at the ceiling. In a teaching-tone he lectures, "Give me a break Padme. I know you're in the room."

Padme's mouth pops open. She quietly exclaims, "You were a sleep! I saw you!"

Ben gets up halfway and rolls over to face Padme. The covers remain, mostly, on top of him. He explains, "Yes, I was asleep. And then you entered the room and woke me up."

Padme looks confused and says, "But I was quiet."

Ben sighs and explains, "I sensed that you were there, and up to no good, and that woke me up."

Again, looking confused, Padme exclaims, "When you're asleep?"

Ben rolls his eyes. He gestures to her and says, "I've told you before that I can sense when there and what you're thinking."

Perplexed Padme repeats a statement she's been told before, "With the force?"

Ben nods and says, "Yes, with the force."

Padme nods with understanding but still glances at the saber with envy.

Ben looks at the saber too and shakes his head at her. Tiresomely he tells his her, "It's just not gonna happen, Padme. Just go back to bed."

Padme jumps up and down are her toes and makes begging gestures. Fearsomely her pleads, "Oh please Ben! I promise I'll be careful with it. Can just I hold it for just little a second?" She makes a one inch measurement gesture with her fingers.

Patiently Ben explains, "I've told you before that the 'real light sabers' are for 'big kids' like me." He gestures to himself. "When you start school next week. You'll get a pretend 'little lightsaber' that's for the 'little kids' like you." He gestures back to her.

Padme frowns and exclaims, "I don't wanna wait. I wanna play with real one now!"

Ben sighs and affirms, "The answers NO Padme. Now go back to sleep."

Padme pouts and frowns. She folds her little arms and stomps back to her room. She slams her bedroom door while making pouting and grumbling noises.

Ben lets out another sigh and rolls over to go back to sleep. He closes his eyes and mutters to himself, "Over my dead body."


	2. Fair Warning

**The True Heir to Excalibur** [SPOILER] for episodes 8  & 9

Chapter Two, **Fair Warning**

Everyone's at the Solo family home. Both the Solo, and Skywalker family, are there having a family gathering. Padme's turning four today. Soon after her birthday she'll be youngling age ready to join her brother Ben at the academy. Ben Solo's fourteen and has been under his uncle's jedi-tutelage for ten years now. Padme finally gets to join in. Ben's outside the family home in the backyard. He practices tricks with the lightsaber. Sparks shoot off blade as it slices through the air. The saber's quite aerobatic in it's flight. It cuts up a sawed-off puzzle piece designed for such maneuvers.

Attached to the light show Han and Leia approach from behind and watch from the porch. As the act reaches its crescendo the couple claps, impressed with the performance.

Ben retracts and hilts the saber. He runs over and joins his parents on the porch. Gesturing to the puzzle Ben remarks, "I wanted to squeeze in a practice before the performance tonight."

Han puts his arm around Leia and remarks, "Wow, I can't believe how you keep improving. You're gonna give Uncle Luke a run for his money onna these days."

Ben rolls his eyes and says, "One day."

Leia chimes in, "Padme's gonna be really wowed by the show."

Ben shrugs and says, "Well it isn't just any other birthday. I wanna send her off to school with a bang."

Han gestures to the lightsaber and says, "Be careful with that thing."

Ben waves his hand dismissively, "Oh please, it never leaves my side." He pats the saber, now hilted to his belt.

Leia cautions, "Geez. It's hard to keep Padme's hands off it as it is. Now she's gonna go crazy for that thing." She too gestures to the saber.

Ben drones, "I know."

Han looks worried and remarks, "Still I'm nervous. A bunch little kids waving around lava sticks."

Ben rolls his eyes again and chides, "Yeah right. You know the younger kids don't use real ones. I only graduated to real thing last year."

Han smirks and says, "Well try not mix up the real ones from the fake ones."

Ben sighs with exasperation and assures, "Father, you can trust me. I won't take my eyes off Padme and she'll be perfectly safe with me at school."

Leia warns, "Padme's sure busting to go to school."

Ben nods and says, "Well, I look forward to mentoring her."

Mr. And Mrs. Solo aren't the only ones who were attached to the light show. Another boy, the same age as Ben, can seen inside the house. A bob of red hair pokes out from behind the door frame. It's Luke Junior. The redhead boy is in fact Luke Skywalker's son that he had with his wife Mara Jade. (L.J. will later be know as General Hux.) L.J. eavesdrops in on the Solo family's conversation.

Han remarks, "Uncle Luke's class sure has grown."

Leia agrees, "That's right, he's up to eight students."

Ben injects, "Well eight including me. So Padme will make nine." (Note that in T.F.A. "The Knights of Ren" have seven members, including Ren, and eight, including the one Ren kills to protect Rey. So the addition of "little Rey"/Padme would of made nine in total.)

With mock concern Han offers, "I hope Padme doesn't get lost in the shuffle." He's well aware that Padme will be the new little star.

Curiously Leia ponders, "I wonder, how big's the class gonna get way?"

Ben guesses, "Oh, I don't think too big. Since Luke only takes the best and there isn't that many Jedi left in the galaxy. Being how it's in the blood and all." Ben gestures to his mother indicating the bloodline.

Leia says quietly, "Well... it's... usually in the blood." She looks regretfully to ground, thinking of her nephew, Luke Junior. Unlike her own children, her brother's son was born without "the force." L.J's lack of power is a sore subject for the family.

Looking uncomfortable, Ben replies dismissively, "It can also just be a random roll of dice I guess." Not liking where the conversation is going, Ben moves to make an exit.

Ben makes an excuse, "I have to get more supplies from the house."

Han grabs Leia's hand and playfully pulls her, "I'm ready for that stroll." He chides his wife.

Han and Leia hike down the field to go for a walk. Ben waves his parents goodbye from the porch then heads back inside the house.

Ben enters the home with the performance on his mind. He wants everything to go just perfect for Padme's birthday. Without realizing it he walks straight past L.J. L.J.'s been standing there the whole time, listening by the door.

The carrot-top cousin has his freckled arms folded. With a gleam his cold blue eyes, he taunts Ben, "They're right you know."

Ben halts mid-stride. His shoulders rise feeling the tension between the two of them. The tension had been there ever since Padme was born. Lately it had gotten worse. Ben and L.J. used to be good friends. Then Padme came along. The little girl's midi-chlorian level was tested at birth. Like Ben, it was through the roof. Being the odd man out really got to L.J.

Without turning to face L.J., Ben asks, "They're right about what?"

L.J. gleefully chides, "What they said, your parents."

Ben still has his back to L.J. With trepidation he repeats, "About what?" Again, he doesn't like where the conversation's going.

L.J. smirks and continues, "You know that, 'four-year-olds and lava sticks don't mix well.' Maybe the school isn't as safe as you think." L.J.'s grin broadens, knowing just how press his cousin's buttons. Padme's safety is Ben's top priority.

Shoulders still high, Ben slowly turns on his heel to face L.J., giving his cousin a weary gaze, he replies, "Listen and look."

Ben casually tosses his unlit saber above his own head. A foot from ceiling it freezes. L.J. glances at the saber that's now stuck mid-air. But Ben never takes his eyes off L.J. Ben doesn't need to look at the saber to move it. With irritation in his voice, Ben continues, "Padme's safer with me than anywhere else in the galaxy." Then, in one smooth motion, Ben somersaults the saber back into his own hilt, showcasing his control. In a threatening tone he asks, "Okay?"

The telekinetic showboating does the trick and gets L.J.'s goat. He grimaces at the display, revealing his own intense jealousy towards his cousin.

Ben turns back on his heel and walks off. Before exiting the room, he pipes out, "When it comes to Padme's safety, don't worry your little redhead about it."

L.J. snarls and fumes as the other boy strides away. Watching yet another cousin join his father's school was just a bit much to bare.

L.J. mutters flatly, and deadly, under his breath, "We'll see how YOU like it. When something you want so BADLY is just taken you."


	3. Seething Jealousy

**The True Heir to Excalibur** [SPOILER] for episodes 8  & 9

Chapter Three, **Seething Jealousy**

The whole Solo and Skywalker family is gathered today. They're celebrating Padme Solo's fourth birthday. The neighbors are invited over to watch a special surprize. Padme's big brother Ben is going to perform jedi magic tricks for the crowd. The party's coming an end. The last festivity on the list is for everyone to watch Ben's performance. They wait until dusk to break out the fireworks. A small crowd gathers at the family's large porch. In the backyard Ben performs various tricks with the light saber. The saber lights up the night as spins through the air.

"Ohh... Ahh..." the crowd gushes at the light show.

Everyone's pleased with the show except for one redheaded boy in the crowd. That boy being Luke Junior. His deadpan gaze levels on the horizon, giving no reaction to the illuminations.

A see-through screen is up in the sky. Ben uses his saber to draw out in the sky, "Happy Birthday Padme, welcome to the academy!"

"Yay!" Padme cheers from above the crowd.

Han has his daughter, Padme, on his shoulders to watch. He has his arm around his wife, Leia. Luke has his arm around his redheaded wife Mara Jade. L.J.'s standing near his parents, arms folded. Numb to the pain, L.J. vacantly stares into space. L.J. usually steers clear from his father's school and the lightsaber. But tonight's a family obligation he can't get out of. Luke watches his son and feels his pain. He longs to do something to help him.

Luke reaches out to put his arm around his son.

L.J. pulls away and sulks.

The performance finally reaches it's crescendo. Everyone claps except for L.J.

Ben retracts his saber and joins his family on the porch.

Leia comments, "Wow, it all looks so much cooler at night with it all glowing in the dark."

Padme whines, "Mother, Ben says I can't touch the saber. But I can do it while you're here right?"

Han still has her up on his shoulders. He pats Padme's legs while cautioning her, "No, no, no." He then puts the little girl down.

The second she hits the ground Padme playfully runs towards Ben and tries to make a grab for the saber.

Ben nervously laughs and jumps back. He runs to the other side of the porch while Padme chases after him.

The party goers watch the little family drama. They clear a path for the chase scene and snicker at the display.

By the time Padme catches up to Ben, he has the saber in his hands and outta the girl's reach.

Padme jumps up and down and still trying to grab it. She whines, "Come on Ben! It's my birthday."

Ben curtly says, "Nope, not happening." He shakes his head and keeps it high in the air.

Concerned, Han asks Leia, "So is this what they're going to be doing in school all day?"

Unsure herself, Leia remarks, "Uhh... I hope not."

All the neighbors laugh.

In the laughter of the crowd, L.J. imagines a different scenario. The scenario plays out in his mind, teasing him, taunting him. Ben is again writing in the sky with his lightsaber, gleefully twirling and whipping the saber about, leaving a glowing trail behind him. But written in that trail is a different message, instead of welcoming Padme to the academy, the message reads, "Luke Junior: the Force-less Wonder."

At seeing the writing in the sky, the whole crowd erupts into laughter. All the party-goers point and gawk at the almighty Son-of-Luke. They snicker and tease; "Crown Prince to the throne." "Jedi Master-in-training."

L.J. grimaces and winces at his own imagination.

Luke Senior sees his distress. He feels helpless to console his son. He decides to use the force to ease the young man's mind. To do so is considered a mental violation. But, at the moment, he thought he could sneak in without his son noticing. The Jedi Master reaches out and telepathically touches him. Luke then sees the nightmare scenario playing out in his head. It hurts him. He recoils at the touch. He had no had idea of the rage, and the hurt, building up inside the boy.

Distracted by his own emotions, and illiterate to the force, L.J.'s oblivious to his father's mental intrusion. The redheaded boy turns away and walks back into house. He's quite thankfully that the night's finally over. All the neighbors, and most everyone else, take little notice of him. Luke Junior's hardly the object of ridicule his own imagination tells him he is.

As L.J. leaves, Luke looks on after him. The Master Jedi now knows exactly what his son's feeling. For L.J., not having the force was an old wound, but being here tonight was like pouring acid all over it. Luke now realizes that bringing him here was a BIG mistake.

Luke sucks in his breathe and holds it, like he's waiting for an answer that'll never come.

"Luke?" A distressed feminine voice speaks up next to him.

The voice wakes Luke from the aveen of thoughts. He turns his head to the woman next to him. He sees a redhead winces. Luke realizes that he's squeezing his wife a little too hard.

"Oh... sorry." He responds. He loosens his grip.

Mara smiles back at her husband nervously. She too looks on after their son. His bob of red hair is now well inside the house.

Hours later:

L.J. lies awake in bed that night, unable to sleep. He tosses and turns. He hears his family laughing in the house.

L.J. hears Uncle Han chuckle, "It almost makes me wish I had the force."

The night simmers down and the home grows quiet. Finally, around midnight, L.J. falls asleep.

L.J. starts to have the most wonderful dream. It's a bright sunny day. He walks into a lavish historic building on Coruscant. A banner hangs above the doorway of the building, "Luke Skywalker's School for Jedi Younglings!" L.J. now out in the courtyard of the building. L.J. and his father, Luke, are on the stage. The other students are gathered to watch. L.J. duels his father before the class. In the dream L.J.'s Luke's star pupil. L.J. leaps and twirls in the air with a sword in his hand. He charges his father, challenging him. They thrust and parry. Luke laughs. The other students clap and cheer.

Little Padme's there. It's her first day of school. She points and calls out, "I wanna do that!"

Ben's standing next to her. He tussles the hair on her little head and laughs, "Let me show you how it's done."

Ben leaps towards L.J. and force rips the sword straight out of his hands. Ben kicks his cousin in the chest, knocking him to the ground. L.J. lies on the ground, clutching his chest. He gasps, just having the wind knocked out of him. The dark haired boy stands above the redhead, brandishing the sword at him in a threatening manner. (Notably the boy cousins are a redheaded and dark-haired boy. This is done so that they can be easily identified in flashback scenes.)

Luke's other students gasp at the performance. They grow silent and look to their teacher for guidance.

Luke looks angry at first and charges at Ben with his own sword.

Ben then reaches out with his free hand, gesturing for Luke to stop. The young apprentice shakes his head at the Jedi Master.

Upon seeing this gesture, Luke hesitates to strike Ben. Luke looks at his son on the ground and then back to his nephew. Luke retracts his own sword and stands back.

While lying on the ground, L.J. looks shocked. He looks to Luke and asks, "Why father? Why are letting Ben do this to me? I'm your son! Not him!"

Luke assures L.J., "Yes, of course you're my son. I'm still proud to be your father. But I need an apprentice." He gestures to Ben.

Ben glibly informs his cousin, "The family force power, the grand destiny, someone has carry this on. And myself AND Padme fit bill." He gestures to his sister.

Upon being called on, little Padme runs up to the stage, to join her family.

Sitting up, L.J. rants at Ben, "Neither you, nor your sister, are the child of a Jedi Master." He angrily points at Ben and yells, "You're not the SON of the legendary Luke Skywalker! I am!"

Padme's now standing next to Ben. The little girl shakes her head at L.J.'s pathetic rant. She reaches her hand out to Ben and looks up at him expectantly. She impatiently taps her foot with her hand open, as if awaiting a gift.

Ben rolls his eyes and momentarily ignores the girl. He gestures to the saber he took from L.J. and dryly says, "Tough luck Cuz. The force choose me... and Padme. We'll just have to assume the throne in your place."

Exasperated, L.J. says, "But I'm the only direct heir to throne, no one should be there but me."

Ben looks down at Padme and sighs. Her hand opens and closes, still awaiting a gift.

Ben reluctantly passes L.J.'s lightsaber down to the girl. (It's a "real" one, like she wanted.)

Padme looks annoyed by Ben's reluctance. She practically rips the saber outta her brother's hand.

Luke gestures to the saber that's now in Padme's hands and says, "You see son, sometimes, what you inherit, it can be just a random roll of the dice."

L.J. finally starts to get up. Furiously he yells, "What?! What do you mean, 'random roll of the dice?!'"

Luke gestures to his son and reasons, "We still love you L.J. You just didn't get the force. That's just how you were born."

The other students whisper amongst themselves saying; "No force power." "What a shame."

L.J. hears the whispering crowd and snarls. He menacingly glares while finally climbing to his feet. He darkly grumbles, "I don't want your 'love.'" He clenches his fists, trembling with fury. He explodes, "I want the POWER! The force is a birthright ode more to me than ANYONE ELSE!" He jabs a finger at Ben and yells at Luke, "Not your NEPHEW!" He jabs a finger at Padme and adds, "Not this LITTLE GIRL!"

With a jolt, L.J. wakes from the dream. He sits straight up in bed, eyes wide, breathing heavy, sweating buckets. He runs his hands through his wet red hair and slams back down on the bed. He lies in bed, staring up at the ceiling. He rolls over and looks out the window. It's a starry night. The planet has two moons, both moons are full tonight. They beamed brightly in the night. One moon's smaller than the other. The smaller moon lays on the edge of the horizon. It looks likes it's on the eve of a journey, a journey to travel across the sky.

L.J. gets up and goes to the window. Moonlight shines on L.J.'s pale face. He gazes up at these two celestial bodies. He looks at them both with such longing. The reflection of two glowing orbs glisten over his pale blue irises. Tears well up in his eyes. His trembling hands reach up to a sky, so out of reach. His reach is impeded by the window, his hands press to the glass.

Like he's wishing on a star, L.J. whispers to himself, "Having Ben out shrine me's bad enough, but now this... LITTLE GIRL is going where I NEVER will. Is it right? Is it fair? How can this be?" He shuts his eyes tight, tears streak down his freckled face. He hangs his head in defeat, pressing his forehead the window. His shoulders flinch up and down as he sobs. Steam from his hot tears cloud up the glass.

Suddenly a twanging, out-of-sync, sound reverberates throughout the room. Startled, L.J. pulls away from the window. His hand prints are left in the steamed up glass. He holds his breath as he, dubiously, looks around the room. In the corner a grey globular vision appears. Frightened, L.J. steps back from the blob. His eyes bulge out of head as the thing grows into focus. It fazes into a figure. The figure reaches out to the boy with jagged claw of a hand.

Bewildered L.J. mutters, "What the..."

The figure's Snoke. He speaks to the boy in grim dark voice, "Don't be afraid. I'm here to help you."

Dumbfounded, L.J. stammers, "Help... me..." He then laughs abruptly, realizing the joke. He bitterly chides, "Oh, Ben! Is that you? Good one. Nice Jedi mind trick. And look, I thought the festivities were over for the night." He gestures to the vision of Snoke, as if mildly impressed.

Snoke assures the boy, "No, I'm not Ben. I'm a Sith Lord. You know what this is right?"

Perplexed, L.J. says, "Yes of course. But why are you coming to me? Haven't you heard. I don't have the force." He half cries, half laughs, "Son-of-Luke. What a joke."

Unabashed, Snoke continues, "I know you don't have powers."

L.J. quips, "Well buddy, you must have the wrong room then." The bedroom's door's shut. But he points through the door and instructs, "The 'actual' Jedi boy, in the family, has a room, down there, further down the hallway. He also has a little Jedi sister, who's room's to the right of his." L.J. rolls his eyes and waves his hand dismissively, saying, "Have fun turning them to a the dark side or whatever." He folds his arms and turns away. He really doesn't care what this weird creature does to them.

Snoke says, "No, I'm here for you. I can help you. I can give you what you want."

L.J. turns back to face Snoke. He scrutinizes the Sith Lord, cynically he asks, "You can give me force?"

Snoke concedes, "No. I can't. But I can give you other kinds of power much stronger than the force." (This refers to Hux/L.J. using the super weapon to blow up all the planets. Luke Junior has a chip on his shoulder "this big" with "The Force-less Wonder" written all over it.)


	4. Wrong Move

**The True Heir to Excalibur** [SPOILER] for episodes 8  & 9

Chapter Four, **Wrong Move**

A few days after Padme's birthday party:

Mara Jade and her son, L.J., visit Luke's academy. (Ben and Padme Solo are still at home.) The redheaded mother and son walk through the bannered front entry way. They walk out to the courtyard where Luke and the students are. The students are paired off practicing fencing moves with sabers. They range in ages from five to ten. Luke's on his knees teaching thrust-n-parry moves to the youngest one.

Mara calls out to Luke, "Hey, Jedi Master! Nice moves!"

Luke turns to look while still on his knees. His eyes pop open and he calls back, "Mara! L.J.!" He gets up and runs over to them, greeting them he says, "What a nice uhh... surprise." Luke stammers a bit while looking at L.J. It's especially unexpected for Luke to see his son here.

Mara sees her husband's puzzlement at their son being here. She puts her hand on L.J.'s shoulder and explains, "L.J. told me outta-the-blue that he wanted to come to the academy. Who was I to say no." She shrugs.

Luke gives his son a questioning look and asks, "So L.J., what brought this on?" L.J. always avoided the academy. He avoids anything that aggravates his envy.

L.J. shrugs and says, "Padme's birthday had me feeling really left out. So I thought maybe finally coming here would help me deal with things better."

Mara reasons, "That's true. Sometimes things can seem like a bigger deal than-they-are until you actually head-on and face them."

Luke nods and agrees, "That IS true." He emphasizes the "is."

Luke brightens up and offers, "Well, while you're here, let me give you the grand tour." Luke has the students break early for lunch. He shows his wife and son various rooms and training devices used for Jedi teaching methods. The building's quite grandiose and much larger than the class requires. It's the original building used for Jedi training, back in-the-day of the Old Republic. (Before Grand-Daddy-Darth slaughtered all the younglings.)

They go back to the class and meet with the students.

Luke introduces his family to all of the padwans, "This is my... " He hesitates and continues, " ...wife and son, Mara and L.J."

The eldest student there is Tarison. (Seeing how fourteen-year-old Ben's still at home.) Tarison looks pleasantly surprised to see Luke's son. He comments to his teacher, "Oh, Master Luke, I didn't know you had son."

In response, Luke just silently shrugs at his ten-year-old padwan.

L.J. just gives his father a knowing look.

Luke and Mara exchange nervous glances. They knew, according to L.J., it's suppose to be "mum's the word" in regards to Luke having a son. L.J. could easily be labelled as the "force-less" boy in the famed Jedi family. The last thing L.J. wanted was word of this to be spread around school.

Curious, Tarrison turns to L.J. and continues, "And that's funny, your cousin Ben's never mentioned you here either."

Luke titters nervously and looks away.

L.J. glibly remarks, "Well all families have to have some secrets don't they?"

Tarrison says, "Oh, I guess. But boy, Ben sure has mentioned his sister Padme."

L.J. raises his eyebrows, and remarks, "Has he now?"

The younger classmates all nod and agree; "Oh yeah." "That's right."

Tarrison confirms, "Oh sure." He adds, "And wow, your cousin Ben's practically a second teacher around here. He's really impressive with all of his force skills." Tarrison looks L.J. over. Confused, he asks, "But why don't you go here? Son-of-Luke, you must have all kinds of mad skills."

Mara and Luke hold their breath, awaiting their son's response.

L.J.'s stays surprisingly cool and collected. He calmly replies, "Oh, I was born without 'the force.' But I'm just happy for Ben." He smiles and nods at his parents, knowing this would please them.

Mara and Luke look at their son with astonishment. They're both surprised and impressed.

Tarrison adds, " ...and Padme too right?"

Caught off guard, L.J. stumbles a bit and says, "Uhh... Padme?"

Tarrison clarifies, "You're happy for your OTHER cousin too right? She gonna be here as well."

L.J.'s smile tightens. He concedes, "Yes of course Tarrison, I'm happy for her too. Why having little Padme here will be just icing on the cake for everyone." His cold blue eyes narrow slightly.

Tarrison asks, "So L.J., will you be here tomorrow for Padme's first day?"

L.J. shrugs and says, "Oh, who know what tomorrow may bring." Changing the subject, L.J. asks, "So Father, what are you teaching today?"

Enthusiastically, Luke offers, "Well, since you're here, let me do something special. I have a new training device in the basement. I was gonna save it for tomorrow, but I'll take it out now." He turns to his wife and asks, "Mara, could you please watch the kids for a while? I have to make some last minute adjustments. "

Mara says, "Sure thing."

Luke leaves for the basement.

L.J. jokes, "Gee, watching all this fencing sure is making me thirsty."

Tarison points and says, "Oh, there's a bowl of water at the table over there."

A grand table, with a grand water bowl, is on the other side of the room. This room, like the rest of the building, is far too big than need be.

L.J. walks the length of room and pours himself a glass. While on the other side of the room, while his back is to the students, L.J. whips a flask outta his coat pocket. He dumps a clear liquid in the bowl. He turns and smiles, like he's admiring the class. He takes an obnoxiously loud, yet small, sip. Heads turn at the over-the-top slurp. Everyone eyes the redheaded newcomer. L.J. acts like he's uncomfortable with everyone staring at him.

L.J. awkwardly smiles at the class. He raises his glass and says, "Is anyone else thirsty? There's plenty to go around." He gestures to the large bowl.

Mara nods and agrees, "That's right. Let's all take a water break together." Mara ushers the class over to the table and starts pouring everyone a glass.

Tarrison gets the first glass, and starts taking a sip.

"But wait... " L.J. interrupts, putting his hand on Tarrison's. He continues, "First, let's have a toast"

Mara agrees, "Oh, good idea." She gets all the kids a glass and they wait for the toast.

Daylight streams in through the window, above L.J.'s head. He raises his glass up in the air, in great ceremony. The liquid illuminates in the light. A sly smile lines the boy's freckled face as he gazes into it. He starts, "To you... " he gestures to the class and continues, " ...the future HEROES of the galaxy."

Mara adds in, "Here, here."

All the other kids mimic the older boy, and raise their glasses for the toast.

L.J. then shrugs and quips, "Bottoms up." He takes a big gulp. All the younger kids do the same.

Mara smiles sweetly at her son.

L.J. gives his mother a wink while downing his glass.

This prompts Mara to do the same. She winks back at her son.

Several seconds later, a few of the younger kids look woozy and lie down on the ground. The rest of the kids soon follow.

Mara looks at her glass with suspicion. She looks over to her son.

L.J. cries out, "Mother I... " He makes a show of looking dizzy, grabbing the table, then falling to the floor. Mara now sees a pile of younglings littering the ground.

Mara cries out, "L.J." She then blacks out herself.

At the Solo residence, later that same day:

The Solo family's having a lovely meal. Han and Padme are having a little contest. They're balancing spoons on their noses.

Han's spoon falls off his nose. Han chuckles, "Oops, I guess you beat me."

Padme laughs and leans back. The spoon stays suspiciously on her nose even as she moves around.

Leia eyes Ben dubiously and drones, "Okay Ben. She's won. It can come off now."

Ben smirks. He has his hand up, covertly, behind his plate. He puts his hand down and sits up straight.

Padme's spoon falls off her face and clangs to the floor.

Ben suppresses a giggle and says, "I don't know what you're talking about. Padme did it all on her own."

Everyone laughs.

Desperate pounding comes from the front door. Everyone at the table looks at each other wearily, wondering what's up.

Han stands up first and offers, "I'll get it."

Looking a little worried, Ben stands up and follows his father. He insists, "I'll come with you."

Leia and Padme look at each other and then follow the boys.

Luke bursts through the front door. L.J.'s behind him.

Han asks, "What is it?"

In a panic Luke says, "I need you to watch L.J. The younglings, they've disappeared."

Han asks, "What do you mean they, 'disappeared?'"

Luke gestures to his son and says, "Mara and L.J. were watching the kids while I was setting up a training device in the basement. When I came back upstairs Mara and L.J. were knocked out cold and all the Jedi younglings were gone."

Looking oblivious, L.J. says, "Mother and I don't remember a thing. We just grew dizzy and passed out. Next thing we knew the younglings had vanished."

Luke points out, "Mara said she was giving the younglings some water. Then everyone passed out. The water must of been drugged."

Surprised Ben asks L.J., "You were at the academy? You never go there."

L.J. shrugs and repeats, "I just thought finally going there would help me deal with things better."

Ben eyes L.J. wearily. L.J.'s jealousy had been getting worse lately. So the explanation made sense. Anyways, suspicious or not, Ben would still avoid gleaning into L.J.'s mind. Always feeling his cousin's envy really soured Ben's life.

Luke continues, "Like I said, I need you to watch L.J. I need to find the younglings. Mara's leading The Republic Forces to look for them now. But they still need my abilities to help them."

Leia counsels, "Oh, of course we'll watch L.J. But what about Ben and Padme. Won't whoever kidnapped the other younglings be coming after them too."

Ben puts his hand on Padme's head, "I can watch Padme. I was a lot more advanced than the other students. I'm the only student there who even had a real lightsaber."

A little revealed, Luke says, "Thanks so much. The younglings' parents trusted me with their kids. I gotta find them." Luke rushes out the door. L.J. stays behind.

Leia and Han look at the kids and then each other with great concern.

Hours and hours go by:

L.J. and Ben play games with Padme to keep her amused.

The kids play a hologram board game sort of like the one on Han's ship. But this game's more akin to Candyland than Chess for Padme's age level. Padme makes a move. Her queen character knights Ben's character on the board. His character's uniform magically transforms into glistening armour.

Ben merrily says, "Oh thanks Padme. That'll help me fight the Rathtars."

L.J. nods and agrees, "Nice duds."

Ben eyes L.J. suspiciously and says, "You're being awfully nice. We haven't played games together since before Padme was born." Padme's birth and growth made L.J.'s jealousy go from moderate to ravenous. Things hadn't been the same between the boy cousins since the little girl's arrival.

L.J. looks at the board with boredom and says, "Well 'Candyland Hologram' isn't my idea of a good time."

Ben continues, "You know what I mean. I know you prefer to be with your friends at boarding school, but when you are at home you just keep your distance."

L.J. shrugs, "Well you know how it is with me. But I am concerned about the younglings, as well as for you and Padme."

Ben looks at Padme with concern.

L.J. doesn't have the force to read Ben's mind. But he doesn't need it. He knows exactly what Ben's thinking, "Little and powerful Padme would be a great prize and easy pickings for any bad guy."

L.J. excuses himself for a bit. Ben and Padme keeping playing.

Leia and Han meet secretly on the porch where the kids can't hear. Han and Leia pace around nervously.

Han asks, "Have you heard from Luke?"

Leia says, "They're still looking. They still don't have any leads. It looks like an inside job though. They're investigating the staff. The staff said that they were busy setting things up for Padme's arrival and that having Mara and L.J. there was a little distracting. Plus Ben wasn't there to help protect the younger students. Maybe someone used that as an opportunity to strike."

Worried, Han says, "Everyone knows where we live."

Leia admits, "I know. Ben's fireworks were a big hit with the neighbors. Word's really gotten around about it in the last few days"

Han suggests, "Maybe we should just take the kids and run. I'm very knowledgeable about remote systems. I can use my old connections to find a good place to hide."

L.J.'s again listening by the door. He walks out to the porch.

L.J. interrupts and asks, "Can I make a suggestion?"

Han and Leia are startled. Han asks, "Where are Ben and Padme?"

L.J. assures, "They're still in the back playing. But I heard what you said about hiding. Maybe you should hide the Jedi kids in two different locations. You know, 'don't put all your eggs in one basket.'"

Leia agrees, "They did that with Luke and I when we were newborns. That sounds like the safest thing to do."

Apprehensively, Han says, "Ben won't like that."

L.J. insists, "You're their parents. You have to think of their safety."

Han and Leia make some hologram calls while L.J. rejoins Ben and Padme with the games.

Han and Leia sit everyone down to conference with the kids.

Han says, "We've decided the safest course of action is to go into hiding until the younglings are found."

Distressed, Ben asks, "They still don't know what's happened to them?"

Leia consoles, "I'm sorry. No, no leads yet."

Fretfully, Ben says, "The longer someone's goes missing the less likely they'll ever be found."

Han assures, "It hasn't been that long yet. We're just taking every precaution."

Ben asks, "So where are you taking us?"

Han says, "Also we've decided to..." Han and Leia look anxiously at each other. He continues, " ...to separate you and Padme. Chewy and I will take Padme on Falcon. Ben, we've decide the safest place you is... "

Ben stands up and yells, "No! Padme safer with me. Don't take her away."

Padme grabs Ben leg and says, "I wanna stay with Ben."

Han reasons, "This is just the safest thing to do."

Ben says, "If you wanna send us away fine. But don't separate Padme and I. She just turned four a few days ago and I'm already a very proficient jedi." He gestures to his saber, "I can protect her much better than you and Chewy can."

Leia says, "It's safer to separate you. I couldn't bare to lose you both. I know a good place for you to hide in the Eastern Reaches. You can wait for me there."

Han says, "Chewy and I will take Padme to the Western Reaches. I have connections out there in very remote locations. I can hide her like no one else can."

L.J. offers, "That's right. Your father can smuggle anything into anywhere."

Quite distressed, Ben says to Han, "You mean in gangster territories, with your old gangster affiliates."

Han says, "Ben, you gotta trust me. I know what I'm doing. Now please do what say. It's all just a precaution and the safest thing for you and Padme. It'll be okay. I promise."

Ben reluctantly does as he's told. Leia instructs for him to leave for the Eastern Reaches, the opposite end of the galaxy. All the while the young-Jedi-apprentice fears for the four-years-old's safety. Ben wishes he were aboard the Falcon himself to ensure Padme's return.


	5. Heartbreak

**The True Heir to Excalibur** [SPOILER] for episodes 8  & 9

Chapter Five, **Heartbreak**

Han, Chewy and Padme are on board the Millennium Falcon. They come out of hyperdrive in the Western Reaches. They start towards a nearby planet, where they plan to rendezvous to a safe haven.

Han says to his daughter, "Okay Padme, let's go in for a landing, nice and easy." Padme's on Han's lap, she's helping him steer the ship.

Chewy makes an utterance in his native tongue.

Han agrees with his friend, "I know, she's a total natural at this."

Padme cheers, "This is fun." Then something catches her eye out the window. She points and asks, "What's that?"

Another ship approaches them from the side.

Han and Chewy recognize the ship. They exchange nervous glances. They know it's the Irving Boys. The Irving Boys are an enemy gang, looking to score some free cargo.

Han puts Padme down on the floor.

Chewy asks Padme to play a hologram game with him.

Padme responses, "Oh, I'd love to."

The large furry animal takes the little girl's hand. They walk down together to where the game table is.

Han calls the other ship. The gang leader of the Irving Boys answers.

Han happily greets him, "Cosco! Long time, no see. How's business?"

Cosco snidely responses, "Why hello there Han. I'm sure glad to see you too. Since you asked, business could be a bit better. By the way, I believe we, ourselves, have some old business to discuss."

Han nervously laughs and asks, "Do we now?"

Sarcastically Cosco replies, "Oh we sure. In fact, I hope you don't mind us-boys coming abroad for a while, just to discuss matters."

Chewy and Padme are playing in the back. Han darts a nervous glance back at them. He responds, "I'd love to stay and chat, but I'm meeting with another party... "

Cosco interrupts, "Old friend, the business at hand, won't take but a minute. Besides, we've already locked onto your vessel and will be board shortly. See you soon!"

Cosco signs off.

Han races back to Chewy and Padme.

Chewy makes with his native language.

Han agrees, "That's right, Cosco and friends will be here any second. The last thing we want is for them to catch sight of Padme."

Han kneels down to Padme's level. He tells her, "Padme, we're gonna have to play hide and seek for a bit, okay?"

Happily Padme offers, "Can I go first?"

Han looks at Chewy nervously and says to her, "You bet honey. But first let me show you the best place to hide on Daddy's ship."

Han and Chewy bring Padme to grated floor where they hide cargo from other gangs.

Chewy opens the grate. Han points inside the refuge and says, "Now I've hidden in here many a time myself."

With curiosity, Padme peers inside the refuge and asks, "You have?"

Han confirms, "Oh yes, sometimes Daddy's have to play hide and seek too."

Chewy picks up the little girl and places her inside.

Han tells his daughter, "Daddy has some important business to attend to. But I need you to be a good girl and stay in here until I get back."

Padme starts getting worried and asks, "But you are coming back right?" She looks around at her hiding place. It suddenly looks a lot less fun.

Han looks at Chewy, fearfully, and says, "Oh, of course I'm coming back. I just need you to be quiet and wait here for a while."

Padme asks, "For a while? Okay Daddy, but don't forget about me?"

Han crouches down on all fours above her. He consoles, "Oh, Daddy would ever forget about you. And I'll always come back and find you, no matter what."

Chewy places the grate down over the little girl, hiding her from sight.

Encased in darkness, Padme calls out in distress, "Daddy?"

From between the lines of light, produced through the grate, Padme hears her Daddy say, "I'll come back for you Sweetheart." (Sweetheart is what Han calls Leia, sarcastically, in "A New Hope" and "The Empire Strikes Back.")

The next second the door opens, revealing the Irving Boys armed to the teeth. They enter the ship, without invitation, and approach Han and Chewy.

Han and Chewy are held captive, momentarily, while their ship, and it's precious cargo, are taken any away. Soon after being kidnapped the two smugglers get the drop on their captures and make their escape. But they make their get away minus a ship and one little girl. They then tirelessly search the area for Rey and the ship. They send word back to Leia about what's happened.

Back at home, the search for Luke's lost younglings continues. The younglings are never found, neither is Rey. Days of searching turn into weeks.

Han hologram calls Leia. A static image of him appears in chair next to his wife. (Similar to how council members appeared in the prequels.) The "hologram" game board table is between them.

Han shakes his head and says, "The Irving Boys are nowhere to be found. They may of ditched the merchandise in a hurry. I'm checking with local outposts and traders. Nothing's turned up yet."

Leia cries and says, "Ben keeps asking to speak with Padme. He says he's having nightmares of her being taken away. I hate to keep lying to him."

Ben has been lead to believe that Padme's still with Han and Chewy in the Western Reaches.

Distressed, Han says, "Just try to keep him in the Eastern Reaches for as long as possible. I hope to get Padme back before he comes home. It's safer that way any. With Ben so powerful and upset, I hate to think what he'd do." Han fretfully runs his hands through his greying hair.

Beeping goes off on the table. Leia interrupts, "Han, Ben's calling now. I'll let you go."

Forlornly, Han signs off saying, "Give him my love."

Leia responses, "I will."

Han's hologram fizzles out. Then Ben's hologram immediately fizzles in to take his father's place in the chair.

Meagerly, Ben asks, "Mother, how are things?"

Resolutely, Leia says, "The same."

With frustration Ben asks, "I still can't talk to Father and Padme?"

Awkwardly, Leia says, "Like I've said, it's just... too hot where they are. They gotta lay low. I'm afraid for them too."

Ben bites his lip and looks to the side.

Leia chimes in, "Do you wanna see Padme's birthday hologram?"

Ben nods and weakly smiles, "Sure. That'd be nice."

Leia turns on the game table that's between them.

A hologram flickers on top of the game board table. Leia and Ben watch a doll-sized, 3-D video, of the party. In the video, family and friends gather to watch Padme open presents. The last present she opens reveals a child-sized lightsaber.

Little Padme jumps for joy and screams, "Yeeeeees!"

While watching this, Ben cracks a smile and snickers.

Leia smiles too while rolling her eyes and shaking her head.

In the video Ben runs off camera and then comes back. He whips out another little saber, identical to Padme's. He gets on his knees to get down to his sister's level.

Ben challenges her, "On guard!"

The two of them thrust and parry before the party goers.

The spectators laugh and cheer.

Padme hits Ben in the shoulder with the saber. The pretend little saber zaps him a bit.

Ben playfully grabs his shoulder and yells, "Ahhh... my arm! I'll slice you up for that!"

Padme runs away squealing.

Ben chases her with his own little saber.

While running, Padme's saber gets somersaulted into the air.

The crowd gasps as it hits the wall and clatters to the floor. But it does little damage. The lava stick's not real.

L.J.'s in the background of the party.

His father Luke's standing next to him. He offers the young man an adult-sized saber. He asks his son, "Do wanna join in on the fun?"

Feeling insulted, L.J. looks dully at the saber. He snaps at his father, "Don't patronize me. That thing's not real."

Ben, who's watching the video, says to his mother, "That's enough. Shut it off."

Leia presses a button on the table. The video flickers off.

Ben whines, "L.J.'s such a drag."

Leia counters, "Well you know it's hard for him."

Ben groans, "I'm so tired of feeling his jealousy."

With irritation, Leia says, "Well don't read his mind!"

Ben ardently assures, "Oh I don't. I never do." He finishes, "Call me if something changes."

Leia assures, "I will. Love you."

Ben replies, "I know." His hologram fizzles out.

Leia gets up and turns around. She sees L.J.'s in the room. (Luke Junior is still staying with the Solos.) Flustered she stammers, "D-Did you overhear everything?"

L.J. shrugs and says, "Yeah I heard."

Leia leans against the chair and sighs. She argues, "We gotta keep the truth from Ben. If he finds out about Padme... "

L.J. interrupts and says dryly, "I know how attached Ben is to Padme."

Leia adds, "It's not just that. He thinks as a Jedi it's his duty to protect her."

He says obnoxiously, "Oh as a Jedi uh?"

Leia argues, "You know there's a lot enjoy in the galaxy besides the force. I mean you and Ben used to do sports together."

L.J. replies, "I still do all of that and more at boarding school. I like it there. As you know, I'm the class president. I like to be the leader. I like things regulated and organized." (This is similar to how an adult General Hux runs The First Order.)

Distraught, Leia responses, "But when you're home... "

L.J. says, "Well Ben's focused on other things."

Leia offers, "Couldn't you focus on other things?"

Ben shouts, "Not when it's thrown in face every minute!"

Leia admits, "I know when have your heart set on something it's hard to let it go, but all you do is... "

Ben interrupts, " ...is move on with your life. I've heard. But let's look at Ben for example. What if Padme's never found? I wonder, would Ben be able to do the same, just... let it go, just... move on with his life."

Distraught, Leia says, "That'd be a devastating loss for everyone. Hopefully we'll never find out."

L.J. stifles a silent snicker while Leia's gaze falls to floor.

Time goes on. The search for the lost younglings and Rey continues. Weeks of searching turn into months. Ben eventually insists on coming back home.

Leia tells Han how, "times up" and he needs to come back home and face his son.

Leia and L.J. are waiting at home. Ben rushes back first. Han and Chewy are expected to get there next. Luke Senior's due to come back shortly as well.

Ben's on pins and needles, waiting for Padme. He's desperate to see her get back home, safe and sound. He impatiently paces the floor.

Leia bites her nails and nervously darts her eyes at Ben. She anticipates her son's displeasure at having been lied to.

Han and Chewy finally arrive home.

Ben's head whips towards the door as they enter the house. Ben looks down at their legs, hoping to see a little girl's behind them.

Ben ardently walks up to his father. Fearfully he asks, "Where's Padme?"

Han looks at Chewy and says, "I was trying to hide Padme when the Falcon got boarded... I lost her."

He turns to his mother says, "You said Padme was with them."

Han interrupts, "I told your mother to tell you that. We were hoping to find Padme before you came home."

Shell shocked, Ben asks, "When did you lose her?"

Han confesses, "Soon after we left."

Ben steps back in disbelief. He stammers out, "W-What?! It's been months."

Chewy speaks in his native tongue about where they were and what happened.

Ben trembles and says to his father, "It was your job to protect her. I told you not to take her away. I told you not to separate us."

Leia interjects, "It was safer to separate the two of you. What if you both got... "

Ben ignores his mother and rages at his father, "You just HAD TO take to her to those sleazy gangster systems. You just HAD TO use your scuzzy smuggler connections... "

Han assures his son, "Chewy and I have been looking everywhere. We'll keep looking... " (Han and Chewy do spend the next FIFTEEN YEARS looking for Rey.)

Angry tears well up in Ben eyes. He mutters, "You've been looking for so long. You would of found her by now."

Leia approaches Ben from behind. She tries to put a comforting hand on her son's back.

Ben flinches away from her. He yells incoherently to himself, "I'm the Jedi Knight! Not you! I am!" He gestures to himself, stomps around in circle.

Leia senses what Ben thinking. Her eyes grow wide. She starts backing away from Ben, slowly. For first time in her life she's afraid of her powerful son. She looks at Han from behind Ben's back. She shakes her head in terror at her husband. She motions fervently and silently for Han to leave.

Han looks at Ben fearfully and takes one step back from him.

L.J.'s now in the next room. He draws closer as Ben's rage piles on. (The redheaded conspiratory is just jonesing for Cousin Ben's unquenched desire for vengeance.)

Ben explodes at his father, crying and yelling, "I could of protected her! But you wouldn't let me! This is your fault!"

Everyone sees Ben's saber fly off his hip and into his hand. It immediately powers on.

Han looks at his son astonished. He quietly asks, "Ben?" Han unsure of what's become of his son.

Chewy reaches for his crossbow to protect his friend.

Ben uses the force to send Chewy, and his crossbow, flying across the room. The crossbow somersaults and splinters against the wall.

Furiously Leia commands, "Ben stop it!"

At that moment Leia catches sight of a pen, rolling off a table, to her left. Inexplicably she sees the pen freeze mid air, half way from the ground.

Leia then tries to move herself, but finds that she's frozen, just like the pen. Ben's power radiates from his body freezing thing, and everyone else in the room.

Chewy bellows in rage, unable to move. The wookie's weapon's cracked down the middle, several feet from his paw.

Han attempts to take another step backwards but it proves too little, too late.

Everyone's taken off guard at this display of power. Ben had never before shown this level telekinesis, not class, not ever. The kind of capability seemed to come outta nowhere.

From the next room a bob of red hair pokes out from behind a wall. Under that flare-of-hair a wicked smile spreads across a wicked face. Devilish glee dances in L.J.'s cold blue eyes. He anticipates seeing Ben kill his own father. L.J. thinks to himself, "Everything's happening as per Snoke's prediction." L.J.'s sinister heart squeals in dark delight.

Greedily, L.J.'s hands grip the edge of wall he stands behind. The boy's not engulfed in bubble of Ben's power, but he has no intention of stopping the events, proceeding before him.

Ben storms madly at Han, "Where did you put my sister you GANGSTER SCUM?!" Tears fly off his face as he charges towards his father.

Ben leaps up into the air with the sword in hand. He comes slashing down on his father with a killing blow.

Out of nowhere Luke appears blocking his nephew's lightsaber with his own.


	6. Turning Point

**The True Heir to Excalibur** [SPOILER] for episodes 8  & 9

Chapter Six, **Turning Point**

Ben's startled by the presence of Luke. Luke manages to push Ben back momentarily.

Luke ushers, "Just calm down Ben. You're losing control of yourself." Luke holds up his hands in a gesture for Ben to calm down. But Luke's mechanical hand still holds tight to his own saber.

Ben shakes with rage. He stammers out at Luke, "Shut up you useless has-been! You did nothing to prevent this anyway!"

Ben steps to the side to set his sights back on Han. Luke steps in his way.

Ben rages at his former master, "Get out of my way!"

Uncle and nephew begin a feverish duel. Chewy and Leia are released from the force hold. The lightsabers, and duelers, fly in every direction, demolishing the house around them. Family members gasp and leap out of way to protect themselves from the deadly blades.

Ben and Luke crash through the wall and end up on the roof. Once on the roof, Luke manages to disarm Ben of his sword. But Ben slices off a few of Luke's mechanical fingers in the process. Luke now holds his own saber in his right hand, with what mechanical fingers that remain to him. He holds his nephew's saber in his human left hand. The Jedi master kicks the young apprentice in the chest, knocking him to the ground.

Ben falls backwards and scrambles to get away, defeated in the fight.

Luke's armed with two sabers but hilts one of them. He uses his human hand to arm himself. His mechanical hand's half gone and can barely hold a sword.

Ben crawls backward and wide-eyed away from Luke. He stands up at the edge of the roof. But only when there's no roof to back away on to. The young man looks terrified, shaking and sweating bucks.

Luke approaches Ben calmly. He assures him, "Ben, it's okay. I'm not gonna hurt you." He presses his hands down in a calming gesture, much as he did at the beginning of the fight.

Tears once again well up in Ben's eyes. He whimpers, "Nothing's gonna be okay again. She's gone."

Luke meekly smiles at the young man before him. He assures, "Padme's not gone. Leia and I haven't felt her death. She's alive, somewhere, out there. We just have to find her."

Ben shakes his head and says, "We won't find her because I can't find her. I know don't know where she is. But I can feel her pain. Who knows what those gangsters are doing to her."

While struggling to smile, while struggling to sound uplifting, Luke assures his nephew, "We'll find her. Trust me. I promise."

Ben says, "That's what my father said right before he took away Padme. What a fool I was to trust him. He's gonna pay for what did to her."

Luke gestures to the saber still left in his hand. It's Ben's. He affirms, "You're not getting this back for revenge or anything else."

Ben half cries/half laughs and says, "You stupid old fool. You already taught me how to make one..." He finishes with snide sarcasm," ...Master." Malignly he says, "And I'll make one alright, one suitable for revenge." (Later Ben makes the crossguard lightsaber.)

Luke looks unnerved by this but still counsels, "I know how you feel. But revenge is hollow and empty. You gotta your forgive father's mistakes. Whatever wrong he did, he did outta love."

Tears drip down Ben's face. He mutters in a grim hopeless voice, "I am hollow and empty. All I am now is revenge."

Luke's confused by this statement. Ben's sounding strange and disturbing. The Jedi Master worries, "Is visions of Padme's pain warping this young man's mind?"

Ben steps backwards off the roof, without looking where he's falling. He lands like a cat on the ground and immediately takes off running.

Luke runs over to the edge of roof and watches Ben run away. He considers following him but then he looks down at his own sliced-up artificial hand. He could barely defeat his nephew with two good hands and now he had less than that. If Ben got his hands on one of the light sabers, things would end here and now very badly. Luke's unsure of what to do.

Moments earlier:

Ben and Luke are still fighting on the roof. The rest of the family are on first floor. Leia, Han, Chewy and L.J. are all downstairs, listening to the duel. Above their heads they hear stomping, clanging, the swoosh of sabers.

Chewy says something in his native tongue.

Han agrees and says, "Yeah, maybe we should go up there."

Leia cautions, "Luke knows what he's doing. Ben's only fourteen. Luke can still just disarm him."

Han says wearily, "I dunno know." He looks up the stairs and continues, "It's taking the 'Jedi Master' quite an effort to disarm the kid."

They hear more crashing and stumbling. Leia and Chewy exchange timorous looks. They realize Han has a point.

Out the window, they then see Ben jump off the roof of the house. He doesn't have a light saber on him.

Han calls out after his son, "Ben!"

L.J.'s standing next to the Solos inside the house. He says to Han and Leia, "Let me go talk to him." L.J. runs out of the house and goes after Ben.

Leia yells out after her nephew, "Wait! Don't!"

L.J. ignores his aunt. He calls out after Ben and catches up to him.

Ben looks back for a second as L.J. runs up to him. Ben slows down somewhat. He seems to reluctantly let his cousin walk with him.

Han and Leia see this. They look at each with concern.

Han remarks, "Luke appears to of disarmed him at least." He takes a step towards his son.

Leia puts a hand on her husband's arm and counsels, "Let him cool off. Maybe L.J. will calm him down."

Chewy picks up his crossbow and examines it. It's on the brink of falling apart.

Sympathetically, Han looks over to his friend and says, "Sorry Buddy we may have to get you a new one."

Chewy makes utterances of displeasure.

Han retorts, "I know it was your father's but... " he puts his head in hand and says, " ...today just isn't a good day for dads I guess."

A moment earlier, right after the fight:

Luke Senior's on edge of the roof, watching his nephew run away. He sees the redheaded L.J. run out of the house and run up the dark-haired Ben. Luke's heart leaps into his throat as he sees his son approach the dangerous young jedi.

Fearfully, Luke calls out, "L.J.!"

L.J. looks up at his father briefly and then starts talking to Ben.

Ben seems to begrudgingly allow L.J. to walk with him.

Luke looks down at the sword in his left hand. Then looks down at his half-gone right hand. He still has three of his five fingers, of his mechanical hand, but the third finger was hanging by a thread. The Jedi Master simply wasn't up to fighting form. Luke retracts and hilts Ben's saber along with his own. He gets off the roof and joins the rest of the family downstairs.

When Luke enters the room, Leia points to her brother's hand and gasps, "Ben did that to you?"

Everyone looks at Luke's mechanical hand and sees that it's half sliced off.

Luke grabs his broken hand and confirms, "Yes, Ben's more advanced than I thought. I was barely able out duel him."

Luke third finger breaks off and falls to the floor.

"Uhh... " everyone groans and grimaces as the fallen digit hits the ground.

Han asks, "But Ben's only fourteen. What about when he gets older?"

Luke shakes head.

Leia chimes in, "But he'll calm down right? We all saw L.J. go with him."

Gravely concerned, Luke counsels, "I'm not sure if L.J. going with Ben is a good thing or not. I'm afraid for L.J. Ben said some things to me, on the roof, that have me very concerned about him, and very concerned about what he'll do to others in the future."

Everyone grows silent. They all know what Luke means by this and what's happening to Ben.

Everyone looks forebodingly to the floor at the Jedi Master's severed appendage.

Moments earlier, outside the Solo residence:

L.J.'s running up to Ben. He calls out to his cousin, "Ben! Ben! Wait up!" the redheaded boy runs up to the dark-haired boy.

Ben looks annoyed. He turns over his shoulder and shouts, "Get lost L.J.!"

L.J. hurries up to him anyway. He assures, "No! No! I'm not here to stop you. I'm coming with you."

Ben thinks about it for a second. He shrugs and says, "Whatever."

The dark-haired boy slows down from a run to an angry walk.

The red-haired boy keeps pace with him.

Ben lets out a gasp of a cry. He wipes eyes tears from his face.

L.J. asks, "Do you know where you're going?"

With determination Ben cries, "Away from here!"

L.J. offers, "I know a place we can crash." His freckled face smiles with amusement. Things hadn't quite gone as planned, but L.J. could lead the young Jedi in the right direction.


	7. Stranded

**The True Heir to Excalibur** [SPOILER] for episodes 8  & 9

Chapter Seven, **Stranded**

Months earlier in the Western Reaches:

Little Padme sits crouched under the floorboards of the Millennium Falcon. She sits silently under the grate, keeping her cries as quiet as possible. Her father told her to stay put, and stay quiet, and that's exactly what she intends to do, until he comes back for her. She looks up. Lining of light shine down on her face. She sees boots stomp above her head. She hears arguing in different languages, at times even gun fire. Then it's followed by long stretches of silence. Hours go by.

The little girl lies down and closes her eyes. Tears roll sideways off her face, over her nose. She whispers softly, "Da-da." She soon falls asleep. (In "The Force Awakens" during the lightsaber vision, you hear Reys child self cry out, "Da-da.")

"Whack!" A banging thud noise happens above Padme's head on the grate. Startled, the girl flinches awake. Red liquid drips down on her hand. She looks at it curiously, not knowing what to make of it. She looks up. She sees a bloody head, with a gnarled face, staring down at her.

"Uhh... " The dying soul lets out a death gasp while, wide-eyed, staring at her.

"Ahhh!" Padme lets out an ear splitting scream at the sight of it.

"Ducain, someone's under there!" She hears a gruff voice call.

The body, of the recently deceased, is rolled off the grate and dragged away.

"Eeeek." The grate screeches open, letting in the light.

Engulfed in light, the little girl scrambles into the shadows like a frightened rabbit.

A man stands above her and squats down to get a better look. He tilts his head sideways and says, "What the... "

Padme cowers, balled up, in a corner. She covers her face so as not to be seen.

The man calls at her, "Miss! Come on! Get out of there!"

She shakes her whole body "no" with her hands glued to face.

The man asks the girl, "Miss, I bet you're awfully thirsty. How 'bout a drink?" He pulls a canteen outta his pocket. He sloshes the water around to show her what it contains.

Padme peaks out from between her little fingers.

The man takes a sip himself and says, "It's good. You want some?" He waves the container around.

Padme eyes the canteen. A drink was sounding pretty good.

The man passes her the canteen.

She lowers her hands and grabs the canteen. She takes sip, then finishes the rest. She hands it back to him back.

He asks, "Are you hungry? Do you want something to eat."

He then pulls some candy outta his pocket and passes it over to her.

She grabs that too and eats it.

He now asks, "I bet you're tired of being down there. Do you wanna come out?"

She lets the man help her outta the hiding place.

The man smiles at her and says, "Hi there miss. Let me introduce myself. I'm Ducain and this is my friend Gren." Ducain gestures to a henchman standing next to him.

Gren, the henchman, gives the girl a half smile and a curt wave.

Ducain says politely, "May I ask what your name is?"

Timidly, the girl answers, "Padme."

Ducain says, "Padme, why that's a lovely name. So, what were you doing down there, playing hide-n-seek?"

Padme says, "My dad told me to hide there."

Ducain asks, "Your dad? And your dad is... "

Padme looks at the men suspiciously and asks, "This is my dad's ship? Why are you here?"

Tentatively, Ducain asks, "So... your dad's Han Solo?"

Padme answers, "That's right. Where's my dad?"

Ducain says hesitantly, "We're... looking for him."

Distressed she asks, "He's gone?"

He assures, "Oh, don't worry, we can find him."

Ducain gives Gren a wary look. He says, "Excuse us miss."

The two men walk away, a fair distance, and whisper to each other. They appear to argue.

Padme becomes curious about what they're talking about. She walks over to them. She hears one say to the other, "I know she'd turn a pretty penny. But what if him and the wookie find out about it?" The two men look down to see Padme staring up at them.

Ducain smiles at her and says, "Padme is it? We'll be happy to bring you to your father." He gives his henchman a warning look.

Ducain gives the girl some more rations to eat and drink, and some scraps and bits to draw and play with. This keeps the girl quiet and outta their hair. They work on coming up with a plan.

Ducain and friends soon realize that the merchandise they hold is way too hot to handle. The ship and girl's father are famous. They find themselves drawing a lot of unwanted attention. They wisely decide to ditch it all in a hurry, including the girl. They head straight to the first isolated, and backwater, planet they can find. The small desert planet of Jakku fits the bill. Ducain has his henchman, Gren, check the place out and ask around. Gren finds out that Unkar's the man to talk to. Unkar's the junk boss of the Jakku. A business meeting, of sorts, is arranged.

The gang leader, Ducain, ushers the little girl to come with him to meet Unkar.

Ducain tells Padme, "Miss, I have to talk to Unkar to find out where your father is. Could you please come with me?"

Padme whimpers hopefully, "You'll find my dad?"

Ducain smiles at her and says, "Sure, sure, just be a good girl and come with me."

Unkar sees Ducain approaching him. The junk boss notices that the gangster has a little companion, walking with him. Unkar smiles broadly, anticipating quite the profit coming his way.

Ducain and Unkar discuss the business at hand.

Ducain says, "We've 'acquired' some merchandise we'd like to sell."

Unkar looks at the girl and says, "I can see that? Where did score this cute little number?"

Ducain snidely replies, "As you know WHERE we got it isn't important. I just wanna know if you can give me a good deal."

Unkar looks Padme over and says, "Looks promising. I'm sure I can find a good home for this new 'merchandise.'"

Scared and confused, Padme looks back and forth from Ducain to Unkar.

Ducain adds, "There's more. We've also 'acquired' a ship." He point to the Millennium Falcon, which he left parked in a nearby, but discreet, location.

Unkar takes one looks at the ship and busts out laughing.

Ducain looks annoyed.

Unkar collects himself and says, "You mean that famous hunk of junk over there. You don't have to tell me about the Millennium Falcon."

Perturbed, Ducain continues, "Well you know what a ship that fast is worth. I'm sure you can give me a good deal on that too."

Unkar shakes his head and says, "So that famous old ship's burning a big old hole in your pocket is it? Tell you what. For a price I'll let you ditch that thing my junkyard indefinitely."

Ducain yells, "What?! I pay you?!" He dabs a finger at the ship and rants, "That 'hunk-a-junk' over there ran the kessel run in 12 parsecs! That ship, and it's original owner, played crucial roles in blowing up the first, and second, Death Stars!"

Unkar snidely agrees, "Exactly, I bet that juicy piece-a-honey is drawing a lot of flies. I bet you realized that the second you 'acquired' it. Unless you want more flies on your doorstep I suggest you leave it here with me."

Ducain angrily mutters, "Darn it!" He starts digging out his wallet.

Padme watches Ducain count out his money. Puzzled, the girl asks him, "Aren't you gonna ask about my dad?"

Ducain looks down at the girl, then draws a wary eye up at Unkar. He nearly forgot about the 'other merchandise' he needed to unload.

Unkar gives Ducain a suspicious look. He then speaks directly to the girl and says, "Why hello there miss. Sorry to of been so rude. May I ask what your name is?"

The girl whimpers, "Padme... Padme Solo."

While stifling laughter, Unkar says to Ducain, "Tell you what, throw in the girl and we'll call it even."

When Padme hears, "throw in the girl" her mouth pops open. Shocked, she gawks at the two of them.

Exasperated, Ducain complains, "You gotta be kidding me."

Unkar consoles, "Just count yourself lucky you found me. I know what I'm doing and run this little dust bowl." He winks and finishes, "Ducain, this'll just stay our little secret."

Ducain takes a frustrated look at at his wallet, then at the girl. He shoves his wallet back in his pants and stomps off towards his own ship.

Unkar smiles on after him, saying, "Nice doing business with you."

As Ducain stomps off, the little girl calls out after him, "You said you'd take me to my dad!"

Ducain shakes his head, without turning around, and keeps walking.

Padme tries to run after him. Unkar grabs her arm, holding her back. Ducain's henchman, Gren, has their own ship waiting for his boss. Gren kept it on standby in case they needed to make a fast getaway. Padme watches Ducain get into this, other ship, and blast off. He leaves the Millennium Falcon, and the girl, behind. (This "other ship" is the ship we see in the movie, leaving "little Rey" behind on the planet.)

The little girl cries out after him, "Don't go!"

Unkar orders her, "Quiet girl."

Padme struggles to get away, and calls out, "Nooo!"

Unkar still holds tight to her arm.

It's months later on the Solo's home planet:

In the woods it's midnight in a camp clearing. Two teen boys lay sleeping in sleeping bags. A campfire's between them, but it's dying down to the embers. Tufts on their hair poke outta the bags. One bag has dark hair poking outta of it, the other has red. It's Ben and L.J. They're on the edge of town and will soon arrange for transport off the planet. They're using sleeping bags and supplies Ben brought with him on his last trip.

Ben tosses and turns in his sleep. The boy makes noises of distress.

L.J. hears this and wakes up. He sits up and looks over at his cousin. He sees Ben fighting off nightmares in his sleep. The redheaded boy finds this a most curious sight. Unlike L.J., Ben usually sleeps pretty soundly.

Fretfully, Ben mutters in sleep, "What's wrong? Where are you?"

L.J. calls out to him, "Ben!"

At hearing his name, Ben jolts up straight in the sleeping bag and looks around himself wildly. He instinctively reaches for his light saber. He's distressed to find that it isn't there. For a few seconds he searches around desperately, rifling through his nearby belongings. At first Ben doesn't remember where he is or why he's there. Between the moonlight and fire embers there's enough light to see by. Ben notices L.J. looking at him from across the fire. Ben stops looking for the weapon and runs his hands through his dark hair. He remembers what's going on. With disappointment Ben throws his hands down and casts his gaze down at the dwindling fire.

L.J. gives him a sympathetic look and asks, "Missing your saber?"

Flatly Ben answers, "Yes."

Further he asks, "Having nightmares?"

Ben answers again, "Yes." He looks around for something else to grab. He settles for a nearby stick and picks it up. He starts prodding the orange embers in the fire.

L.J. tilts his head and raises his eyebrows. Finally he inquiries. "About Padme?"

With irritation, Ben twists the stick further into the fire. The hot wood bits churn over making a sizzling sound. He sighs and answers once more, "Yes."

L.J. strokes his freckled chin and asks, "So these dreams have been going on for a while now, uh?"

Ben takes his eyes off the fire and meets L.J.'s gaze. Deadpan, he drones, "The nightmares started soon after I reached the Eastern Reaches. Now I know why."

In the past, L.J. avoided "the force" subject entirely. For once, L.J. finds himself intrigued by the talent he never had. He continues, "But you can't sense WHERE she is?"

Exasperated, Ben explains, "I don't think Padme knows where she is. I've been having bad dreams for months, but I didn't know what to make of it at first." He looks out into the endless stars and says, "I felt Padme's distress. But Mother told me that she was with Father and Chewy. So I thought maybe she was just homesick, felt unsafe, I dunno."

L.J. points out, "Well, it's not like my father was there to help you or anything?"

With aggravation, Ben yells, "I guess, he coulda... helped me interpret the visions, if everyone wasn't so busy LYING TO ME!"

With a sly look, L.J. asks, "But you haven't felt her death?"

Ben replies, "No."

L.J. further asks, "You don't think you could EVER find her?"

Ben shakes his head and says, "Padme's so young, so innocent. She can be swallowed up into a world of bad, so easily." He takes the stick outta the fire and tosses it to side. Resolved, he continues, "Before you know it, she won't remember any of us." He trails off saying, "She won't even remember... "

L.J. finishes his thought, " ...her own name?"

Ben sadly nods.

The pale faces of the boys glow in the orange light of the embers. L.J. looks steadily at Ben's troubled countenance. For so long, L.J. had been watching everyone else in the family have ball. All the while, he was left behind. Now his misery finally had company. Firefly embers wisp away in the wind above the fire. A moon lays hung in the sky, near the tree tops. The celestial body's cut in half in the blackened sky. The rim of the dark half could be defined by a dim line of light. The planet still had it's second smaller moon, but it lay hidden beneath the horizon, below the trees.


End file.
